


Right Here, Right Now

by minyrrds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Getting Together, M/M, can u tell i rly like coffee shop aus, just soft fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyrrds/pseuds/minyrrds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny, Hajime thinks, how easily this became routine.<br/>He had moved to Tokyo right after he finished his undergraduate degree, getting a job with a sports magazine covering the national volleyball team (sometimes he thinks it’s funny that he’s landed here, other times, more bitter times, he does not) shortly before graduation. He had stumbled into <i>The Cat’s Cradle</i> and took one look at Oikawa Tooru and knew he was well and truly fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Almost Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkCaviness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/gifts).



> For [Ink](https://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/) who leaves the best comments anyone could ever ask for. Here is something sweet and fluffy~ (I rly hope you like it)
> 
> Inspired by [this hilarious comic](http://4dcs4.tumblr.com/post/113313528234/smooth-oikawa-based-off-of-this).
> 
>  
> 
> Title from ["After The Last Midtown Show" by The Academy Is..](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwhdj_aAb5w) (I know, throwback)

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s voice sing-songs it’s way into Hajime’s morning, loud and obnoxious as always. “Will it be your usual today?”

Hajime tries to suppress the sigh of annoyance that slips out of him (he really does), but like every morning, he’s unsuccessful and responds with a low affirmative grunt.

“How uncouth, Iwa-chan. Use your words!” Oikawa is leaning on his forearms over the edge of the counter, his 100-watt smile far too peppy for 6:15 on a Monday morning.

“Just make my damn coffee, Oikawa.” Hajime doesn’t need this, he could easily go down the block to the other locally owned coffee shop, _The Nest_ , and get his morning shot of caffeine there (at least Sawamura looks just as run down as Hajime feels at this time of morning). Instead he finds himself here, every morning around just before a quarter past six without fail, dealing with Oikawa’s annoyingly childish nickname for him, and paying a little bit more for coffee than he strictly needs to.

(He keeps telling himself that tomorrow he’s going to go to _The Nest_ and not deal with Oikawa so early in the day and yet-)

“Here you go, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa holds out a to-go cup to him, his usual order (coffee with a touch of mint-crème in it), and Oikawa’s lazy scrawl on the side.

Hajime hands him his card as he takes a sip of the drink quietly enjoying in the odd combination of mint and coffee on his tongue (after his first few visits where Oikawa learned that Hajime will drink coffee no matter what temperature it is, he had gradually started setting the coffee aside for Hajime earlier to allow it to shift from scalding hot to just the right side of comfortable hot- Hajime had chose not to comment).

“See you tomorrow, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa waves as Hajime steps out of the shop and into the morning winter chill, the bell above the door chiming softly as it swings shut.

_Have a good day at work (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و_

Hajime huffs out a small laugh as he slips the coffee sleeve with Oikawa’s message into his coat pocket as he tosses the cup into the trash.

 

* * *

 

 

“So I was thinking,” Oikawa is already in the process of making Hajime’s drink, and it’s taking every ounce of willpower that Hajime has to not lay his head down on the counter right there and then and go back to sleep (he had stayed up most of the night finishing a big project that he needed to present to his team today and he was dead on his feet).

“Oh no,” Hajime mumbles under his breath.

“So rude!” Oikawa is pouting now, Hajime can tell without looking up at him just from experience. _Ah fuck it_ , he thinks, and leans down to pillow his head on his arms across the shiny reclaimed-wood counter.

“As I was- oh.” Oikawa’s voice cuts off, and he lets out a quiet huff from somewhere above the general vicinity of Hajime’s head. Hajime chooses to ignore it and shortly thereafter hears the tell-tale signs of the espresso machine getting fired up. He feels himself drifting for a moment before a poke to his exposed cheek startles him.

“What the hell, Oikawa!”

Oikawa is already holding out his coffee, plus a small pastry bag.

“On the house, extra shot of espresso and something to eat with it.” Oikawa is fixing him with a stern expression that makes something uneasy settle in Hajime’s stomach- something other than the uncomfortable nausea of sleep deprivation.

“I can pay for my own coffee, Oikawa.” Hajime grumbles in response.

“I am perfectly aware, Iwa-chan. Now shoo.” He shoves the bag and coffee into Hajime’s hands and promptly spins out of the way, walking back over to espresso machine to clean up.

“Thanks…” Hajime mumbles as he all but sleepwalks towards the door.

He doesn’t notice Oikawa’s small smile as the door chimes shut.   


(It isn’t until much later when he sees the message Oikawa has left for him.

_Get some more sleep, Iwa-chan ! (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzz_

No one notices the smile that breaks out across his face- Hajime blames it on the sleep deprivation.)

 

* * *

 

It’s funny, Hajime thinks, how easily this became routine.

He had moved to Tokyo right after he finished his undergraduate degree, getting a job with a sports magazine covering the national volleyball team (sometimes he thinks it’s funny that he’s landed here, other times, more bitter times, he does not) shortly before graduation. He had stumbled into _The Cat’s Cradle_ and took one look at Tooru Oikawa and knew he was well and truly fucked.

“Good morning and welcome to _The Cat’s Cradle_! What can I get for you today?” Oikawa had chirped from behind the counter, leaning across it on long arms with slender fingers knitted together that made Hajime’s mouth go dry.

“Uh- a coffee.”

“Just a coffee?” Oikawa pouted, head cocked to the side. “That’s so boring!” He rolled the r as his face split into a grin. “How about something funner?”

“I’m pretty sure funner isn’t a world.” Hajime responded, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes it is, it totally is. Now let me fix you up something nice.” Oikawa went to pick up a cup from the stack next to his elbow. “Can I have a name for the order?” He asked just as Hajime’s phone pinged an alert for a text from Hanamaki.

> _**From:** Makkishitstain  
>  _ _yo bro u comin or wut_

“Hello?” Oikawa’s singsong voice snapped Hajime back to attention.

“Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime.” Hajime responded without thought, phone in hand.

Oikawa’s lips curled into a smile that made Hajime’s insides twist and reminded him too much of a cartoon American cat his sister had shown him in a movie when he was younger.

“That’s a pretty name, do you have a number to go with it?”

Hajime suppressed every urge in his body to smack this barista he didn’t know upside the head as hard as he could.

“No. I don’t own a phone.”

“But-”

“No.”

Oikawa sighed noisily.

“You’re no fun Iwa-chan!” He said as he went back behind the espresso machine to make Hajime’s drink. Hajime didn’t comment on the nickname and hoped in vain that it would be a one time instance (it wasn’t).

Oikawa came back shortly, drink in hand, and Hajime noticed the looping scrawl on the side.

“On the house, it being your first drink and all. Plus I tweaked it a little bit, so if you hate it then hey, at least you didn’t pay for it.”

Hajime gave him an apprehensive look as he went to take a sip, instantly scalding himself on the burning hot coffee.

“You’re not supposed to drink it right away!” Oikawa chastised, fluttering his hands around Hajime in a concerned manner.

Hajime’s phone chimed again.

> _**From:** Mattsuasshole  
>  _ _bro we r not waiting out here all day 4 ur lazy ass_

“Shit,” Hajime mumbled under his breath as he saw the message. He looked up at Oikawa before turning to leave. “Thanks for the coffee, I’m sure it’ll taste great once I get feeling back in my tastebuds.”

Oikawa’s face had heated up then, a soft pink rising across his cheeks and the tips of his ears (it was cute, Hajime noted to himself as he all but power walked out the door, typing a quick response back to Mattsun with one hand and sipping on the coffee with the order, noting the slight flavor of mint hidden somewhere in there).

“Bye Iwa-chan!” He heard called after him as the door shut in a gust of late November air.

(He only remembered the looped handwriting on the side when Hanamaki pointed it out to him, teasing him about picking up an admirer already.

 _The name’s Oikawa Tooru ( ˘ ³˘)❤_  and underneath a phone number, _feel free to call anytime~~_ Hajime had snorted and pocketed the sleeve without much more thought. He never did program the number in his phone, but he did go back to _The Cat’s Cradle_ the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, each time getting the same exact coffee Oikawa had made for him the on the first day.

Yeah, he was fucked.)

 

* * *

 

Hajime is sick.

His nose is running and his head feels like someone has stuffed cotton in it. There’s an uncomfortable rolling sensation in his stomach and he thinks if he doesn’t put some tea in him soon he might throw up.

Unfortunately for him, his cupboards are nearly bare, uncomfortably empty and devoid of anything that would even remotely help get him back on his feet. He sighs and checks the time on his phone (a bright _00:46_ causing him to squint) and resigns himself to walking down to the 24-hour convenience store at the corner of his block.

He shoots Kindaichi a text saying he won’t be in tomorrow before grabbing his keys and shoving his feet into an old pair of trainers from when he used to play volleyball in college. He pulls on a sweatshirt, leaving the hood to cover his head, and hopes it’s enough to guard against the mid-January chill (he know’s he’s going to be so painfully disappointed when he steps outside but he can’t bring himself to care with the fever that’s started to set in). As he makes his way down the stairs and outside into the brightly lit street he’s stopped for a moment by the soft blanket of snow that had settled in the hours between him getting home and now. Everything looks so soft and almost magical (Hajime thinks back to winters as a kid visiting relatives that lived places where he could build snow forts and pelt unsuspecting family members with snowballs as they walked by; he hopes it will last by morning).

Hajime stops into the convenience store and picks up a few boxes of cold medicine and tea, along with a few packets of instant ramen and canned soup. The store is quiet, empty save the cashier and himself. He makes his purchases quickly and steps back out into the cold winter air.

From where he’s standing Hajime can see the light of _The Cat’s Cradle_ on, warm and inviting. He’s been there enough at this point ( _The Nest_ as well) to know for the most part the employees and what their schedules are like. At _The Cradle_ he gets along best with Oikawa or Kuroo, _The Cradle’s_ owner and manager, and at _The Nest_ it’s a tossup between Bokuto, the cafe’s energetic baker, or Daichi, the cheerful yet perpetually exhausted barista. He’ll bounce back and forth between the two (though he’ll deny that he always goes to _The Cradle_ when Oikawa’s working), but generally doesn’t have a favourite. So he’s surprised to see Oikawa seated behind the counter, phone in hand, with glasses perched on his nose.

His head snaps up as the bell over the door signifies Hajime’s entrance.

“Iwa-chan!” He says, startled. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same thing of you,” Hajime responds, shrugging.

“I work the graveyard shift, Iwa-chan. Haven’t you ever noticed our sign that says we’re open 24-7?”

Hajime blinks. _Huh_ , he thinks, _I guess not_.

Oikawa chuckles at the expression on his face.

“Do you want anything, Iwa-chan? Not coffee I hope?”

Hajime clears his throat, remembering the initial want for tea that had prompted him out of the house in the middle of the night in the first place.

“Tea would be great actually.”

Oikawa smiles, at him.

“Coming right up.”

Hajime leans on the counter as Oikawa goes about making a cup of herbal tea for him, watching Oikawa as he goes through the motions, humming slightly under his breath the whole time. There’s something graceful about the way Oikawa moves, almost like he’s dancing across the small space behind the counter. Hajime watches him unguardedly, featured softened in the glow of the lights (Oikawa almost spills the scalding water across his hands when his eyes flit over and he sees Hajime watching him- Hajime suppresses a smile in response).

Oikawa comes back over, pressing the drink into his hands and letting their fingers overlap. The touch sends shivers up Hajime’s arms, and he keeps his hands there for a moment longer than strictly necessary. Oikawa is blushing by the time he pulls away.

“Go get some sleep Iwa-chan, it looks like you need it.” Hajime goes for his wallet, but Oikawa shakes his head. “It’s just tea, I’ve got it. Now go home, and I better not be seeing you in the morning!”

Hajime smiles and ducks his head in response.

“Thank you.” Hajime turns goes to the door and pulls the handle open before he stops and looks back over at Oikawa. “Goodnight, Tooru.”

Oikawa is really blushing now, flushed pink down to his neck and a small, pleased smile on his lips.

“Goodnight, Hajime. Sleep well.”


	2. Midnight on the Streets

 

It’s been two days since Hajime showed up to _The Cat’s Cradle_ during Oikawa’s midnight shift and his cold isn’t letting up much. Actually, if he was being honest with himself (he’s not), he would say it was getting worse. There’s pressure across the bridge of his nose, breathing takes more effort than it should, and if his ears pop sometime this century he’d be forever grateful.

He rolls over and checks the clock, it blinks back an unconcerned 1:37 and he groans. He had taken enough cold medicine that should have knocked him out by now, but his stomach is growling loudly and his throat is dry and scratchy.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks fondly of the chamomile tea Oikawa had send him home with the other day and what the hell-)

Hajime was already up and pulling on socks and groping around blindly for his jacket in the dark room before the thought had fully formed in his head.

(It’s just because it’s the middle of the night and I’m sick, he thinks to himself, it has absolutely nothing to do with the minor crush he had been nursing over Oikawa practically since he had met the tall bastard and not seeing him for two days was doing _things_ to him.)

He slips his phone and keys in the large front pocket of his hoodie, this one a relic from his high school volleyball team, faded white outlined in seafoam green, and grabs his wallet on the way out. He ambles down the stairs with no real rush and lets the cold night air fill his lungs once he gets outside. The light is on down the street in _The Cradle_ without fail and something sparks in Hajime’s chest at the thought. He reaches the glass door to see Oikawa sitting in one of the plush lounge chairs scattered around the cafe, knees pulled to his chest and glasses once again sitting at the end of his nose. There’s a book cradled in his hands but Hajime can’t quite make out the cover; he thinks it might be something in English.

The bell announcing Hajime’s entrance startles Oikawa and Hajime barely suppresses the automatic smile that creeps across his face at Oikawa’s reaction.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice is rough from the hours of disuse and he clears his throat. “You’re alive!”

“Barely.” Hajime grunts, going to sit down on the chair opposite Oikawa.

The corner of Oikawa’s pink lips turn down.

“Still not feeling well?” He asks.

“I’ve been better,” Hajime mumbles, closing his eyes and leaning back against the chair. There was something about being around Oikawa that makes his cold feel just a little less terrible.

(He very unsuccessfully tries to squash the feeling.)

Oikawa twists his lips, eyes appraising Hajime for a moment before shuffling to get out of his seat and walk back towards the counter. Hajime weakly lifts his head from where it’s been resting to watch him go.

“Oikawa I really don’t-”

“Hush, Iwa-chan, it’s just some tea.” Oikawa waves him off and goes about making him a cup of sweet smelling tea in a large mint green mug. Hajime dozes as he watches Oikawa move, the familiarity of it helping drown out the steady ache that’s settling behind his eyes.

His eyes slip shut against his own will, and it’s not until he feels the feather light touch of fingers across his cheekbones that they open again.

“Hajime?” Oikawa’s voice comes out quieter and softer than Hajime has ever heard it. “It’s almost five and-” he stops, biting his lip as he silently rephrases his statement, “I called Kenma and asked him to take over the rest of my shift for me, okay? I’ll walk you home.”

He still hasn’t withdrawn his hand and Hajime is left to blink sleepily at him before grunting a barely intelligible affirmative. Oikawa’s lips twist into a smile that Hajime stores somewhere in the back of his mind before his fingers brush along Hajime’s cheeks one more time before he pulls his hand back and goes to retrieve something from behind the counter. He’s back soon enough, gently guiding Hajime to a standing position and handing a set of keys to Kenma as he walks in the door, the soft chime announcing his entry.

Kenma gives Oikawa a look that Hajime can’t quite decipher before Kenma turns to him and sends them both off with a “get well soon, Hajime.”

Oikawa clucks his tongue at the lack of winter coat on Hajime and tugs his own hat and scarf on beneath Hajime’s hoodie.

“It’s just down the block,” Hajime instructs, voice muffled by the fabric of the scarf.

It’s far from light out, but the glow from the streetlamps is enough for Oikawa to maneuver them both easily to Hajime’s building and up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. He holds his hand out expectantly for Hajime’s keys, and smiles at the Godzilla key-cap that identified the key to the apartment door.

They shuffle inside awkwardly, Oikawa nervously chewing on his lip and shifting his weight from foot to foot as Hajime peels out of the extra layers and back down to the sweatpants and tshirt with the sides cut out that he was wearing before his excursion. A faint blush creeps across Oikawa’s cheeks and-

“Are you going to stand there or do you want to sit on the couch or something?” Hajime’s voice comes out low and rough and makes Oikawa jump a little.

“Ah, I don’t want to be a bother, and you’re still sick Iwa-chan, you should be getting back to bed!”

Hajime rolls his eyes, unused to Oikawa looking so nervous and out of sorts.

“Just come sit down, you walked all the way here.”

“It really wasn’t far at all,” Oikawa mumbles under his breath.

Hajime pulls the blanket from over the back of the couch and settles onto it against an armrest. Oikawa hesitates for a moment before sprawling out on the other end, his long legs finding themselves in Hajime’s lap.

Hajime tosses him the TV remote.

“Put whatever on,” he shrugs, before tipping his head back and letting his eyes close. “Whenever you decide to leave just lock the door behind you.”

He doesn’t listen for a reply from Oikawa, and none comes. Instead, he lets the soft sounds of the TV wash over him (a documentary, his brain helpfully supplies, possibly in English?) and the warmth radiating from Oikawa lull him to sleep.

 

(When he wakes up, several hours later and feeling better than he has in days, he’s curled up against Oikawa’s chest, their legs tangled together under the blanket, somehow still on the couch. He gets up and tugs Oikawa awake gently, silently leading him to the bedroom before crawling under the sheets and making room for Oikawa next to him. Their legs tangle again and Hajime falls asleep to the sound of Oikawa’s even breathing.)

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime’s too busy reading through an email on his phone from Kindaichi recapping what he missed from his days off to respond, and makes his way to the counter from muscle memory alone.

Oikawa pouts at the lack of attention he receives.

“Mean, Iwa-chan, doesn’t even have time to say good morning to his boyfriend.”

Absentmindedly, Hajime leans up and gives Oikawa a peck on the cheek, all the while still reading the email on his phone, and from somewhere behind the counter, he hears a strangled noise of surprise. He looks up from his phone to see Oikawa blushing bright red, and Kuroo looking .02 seconds away from an aneurysm behind him.

“Oh, good morning Kuroo.”

A cackle erupts from Kuroo, much to Oikawa’s embarrassment, and Hajime _finally_ puts his phone away.

“Oh man, I gotta call Bo, he owes me like ¥20,000.” Kuroo leaves the two of them then, grinning like hell and reaching for the cell phone in his back pocket. “Oh good morning to you too, Iwaizumi!” He calls as he walks away, already pressing the phone to his ear.

Hajime looks after him for a moment, eyebrow raised and trying to smother the smile threatening to break across his face, before he turns his attention to Oikawa.

“Good morning.”

Oikawa grins, the red seemingly having faded from his face, and reaches forward to tug at Hajime’s tie for a proper good morning kiss.

Hajime really can’t help the smile that results, and they only break apart to the noise of the door chime.

“AW MAN,” Bokuto shouts, true to form, as he stumbles in. “Couldn’t you two have waited just one more week?”

Behind him, Akaashi walks in, looking prepared to physically haul Bokuto back to _The Nest_ if need be.

“Congratulations Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san.” He says to them, picking up a dejected Bokuto off the floor. “Bokuto-san, don’t you want to give them your congratulations?” He prompts.

Bokuto instantly leaps up, energized once again, and babbles a happy congratulations at the pair before allowing Akaashi to herd him back to the other cafe.

“Well,” Hajime starts, once the door has firmly chimed shut. “This is definitely one way to start a day.”

Oikawa’s laugh brings his attention back to him, and he smiles as Oikawa hands his drink over to him. He goes to reach for his wallet before Oikawa tuts and guestures for him to put it away.

“Nope, boyfriends get free coffee!” He singsongs. “Now go or you’ll be late for work, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime lets out a small puff of a laugh before turning to the door.

“See you tonight?” He asks over his shoulder as he pulls the door open.

Oikawa smiles back at him. “Definitely.”

"Bye, Tooru."

"Bye, Hajime."

  
(The sleeve of his drink is covered in little hearts and nothing else.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry this took so long and that it's so short!!! I've literally had it open on my computer for _weeks_ but I've been absolute trash abt trying to figure out how to end it. I hope u like the soft Iwaoi that is my weakness, and these dumb boys who love each other a little too earnestly right from the start.
> 
> maybe one day hajime will learn how to take care of himself better

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on tumblr](http://tooruoikawa.co.vu) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/virquo)!


End file.
